goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
GoodGame Empire Wiki:Do's and Don'ts
Adding articles Please do not add an article, then add nothing to it. There have been several cases of articles with no content that have been deleted as of late. This article is one that has content with gibberish spam. Also do not add fan fiction or speculation on this wiki. Uploading Images Images Titles When uploading an image, use a name that makes sense. Poorly named files can be mistaken as spam, so please make sure pictures are named clearly and relevantly. Here are examples of correctly-named ones: Spearman.jpg Maceman.PNG Park.gif Bad Examples fdaskdagsymkudisd.jpg 2e7r9faous.jpg 28rtg9j8oygbkovfdsa.png Also, when naming images, please don't include the number of pixels the image has on the filename. For example, "274px-Deathlyhorror.jpg". In that case, "274px-" should be omitted and the filename must become "Deathlyhorror.jpg". If an image with that kind of filename is found, it will be renamed and a warning will be sent to its uploader. If there is no response and more files are uploaded with similar names, the images will be deleted and you will be alerted to upload a different version with a proper filename. Fan Art The Goodgame Empire Administration asks that you do not add fan art images to article pages. Users can add fan art for their user page only (no exceptions). This includes edited pictures, deviant art pictures and drawings, and unrelated pictures. Quality Decent quality images are preferred over very low-resolution images or bad quality images like photographs taken of the image on a computer monitor. Pictures that contain blurry images are frowned upon. Also if the images are screencapped or potentially copyrighted, please place the fairuse template within it. The template can be seen below: A good way to get a good-quality image is with the "Snipping tool" program on the computer, or similar on other systems. Videos Videos will not be allowed due to severe copyright standards. Only on the MediaWiki videos will they be allowed as on the main page. However, you can get images off the videos to place on a page that makes sense (E.G., a image a Crossbowman on his page, but NOT an video of a Spear woman for the Maceman's page.) Re-adding the videos will cause them to be deleted and you will be warned. If you add them again, a 1-month block will be issued. Editing You can edit if you know what is correct. People who choose to place fake info, replace or add content with gibberish (5q9ytgkhkge987gah9thyoasod kghuf hsg8d, 4qgfjaskgu9fo9, and 4gog8osdkhg9sd8ghk97sd for example) will have their account suspended for a total of 2 weeks. Users who choose to ignore any warnings and keep doing such actions, despite being blocked before, will be blocked for a longer amount of time until they are blocked forever. Please try to talk it out with other users in a peaceful manner on their message wall, if you do think that any edit that you have made is correct, but another user(s) keeps on undoing it, instead of going into an "editing war" with them. Such issues will warrent a block and the page be protected as well. Plagiarism Just don't try to steal content from other areas, unless it is from the Goodgame Empire forum or a GGE guide site. Cussing Any sort of impolite behavior like threatening one's safety, foul words, profanity, and derogatory terms will not be tolerated in any form and will result in a 3-month block. If you see such, undo their edit and please report to Isabella and Lego Liker as soon as possible. Infoboxes When editing certain info-boxes, such as troops, the contents within the "UnitInfo" template should only include materials related to the troop, such as how much food they eat, combat strength, etc.. Categorization Please refrain from adding trivial and oddly specific categories to the pages. Furthermore, always be sure to read the notes left on each category to fully understand which article qualifies for said category. For example: The troops of the Spearman and Maceman are melee troops. Therefore, they should be listed under the category of "Melee Soldier", while the troop Imperial Marksman is a ranged troop, meaning he should be labeled under the category "Ranged Soldier". Moving names Do not change names to gibberish names (ex. The Keep to rwfasifgyn). This indicates that you are present within the wiki to purposely ruin articles, and will be blocked for the vandalism, immediately and forever. Message Walls and chatting Please don't be rude and cuss or insult other users on the Chat or the Message Wall, or you will be blocked. On chat, please refrain from using curse words. If used, one will receive an instant kick. If repeated, a ban from the chat. Other Things You Should Know... It should be noted that Goodgame Studios (the studio behind this game) is a game studio, and has many games that cover gamers. However, just because Goodgame Studios makes other games, does not mean that you can go write willy-nilly about such things. Lastly, the Goodgame Empire Wiki is a place for all Goodgame Empire fans to unite and share their knowledge and love for said property as much as their heart desires. Disrupting the community with arguments, name-calling, and rude behavior toward one another will not be allowed. If you disagree with what another user has to say, approach them politely and speak in intelligent conversation, as opposed to using ravenous attacks and threats. Doing the latter will result in both parties receiving a warning from an admin, and eventual suspension should hostile disputes continue. Be polite, courteous, and strive to be respectful of someone else's opinion. After all, the point is to enjoy yourself and embrace your passion for Goodgame Empire alongside fans just as passionate. Happy editing! Category:Goodgame Empire Category:Community Category:Help